


Season 8, Day 44

by Absotively



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Canada Moist Talkers (Blaseball Team), Charleston Shoe Thieves (Blaseball Team)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absotively/pseuds/Absotively
Summary: Lachlan Shelton returns to the Talkers from the Shoe Thieves.
Relationships: Lachlan Shelton/Simon Haley
Kudos: 5
Collections: Canada Moist Talkers Fanfiction





	Season 8, Day 44

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stable ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329036) by [bloodsweatspit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsweatspit/pseuds/bloodsweatspit). 



As soon as the flash fades and he steps up to the plate, Lachlan’s heart feels lighter. He’s still nervous about returning, but he knows it’s the right thing to do. He knows what he wants now.

He passes Comet on his way to the dugout, but of course there’s no time to say anything. Comet’s up next. That’s fine. He’s not going to bring up his feelings until after the game ends. It’s not the sort of thing to discuss between innings in front of the rest of the team.

The new faces are a reminder that there are some Talkers he won’t see again. They’re gone now, and he wasn’t here to see it. But the new folks seem friendly, and the folks he knows smile and welcome him back. They’re distracted, though. They’re worried about Eugenia, and how she’ll do so far from Gleek Arena all the time. He hadn’t realized who he’d swapped with until then. He hoped she’d be all right.

He gets a chance to talk to Comet in the bottom of the next inning. “Hey,” he says, “it’s good to see you. I’ve missed you.”

Comet smiles. “I’ve missed you, too.”

Lachlan smiles back, relaxes a little more.

There doesn’t seem to be a lot else to say. Not now.

The next few innings go by fast. The rhythm of the game distracts him. Eugenia seems to be doing well enough on her new team, but maybe it helps that they’re in Gleek Arena right now. Still, she’d always been fine in away games, somehow.

He’s a little surprised when the lighting reappears; it’s pretty rare for feedback to happen twice in the same game. He wonders idly who will go. He’s not concerned, though. Feedback’s not so bad, and none of the other players have complications tying them to the Talkers like Eugenia.

He’s not prepared to see Comet striding confidently into the storm.

He’d never had a chance to ask them how they felt.

But he supposes he has an answer anyways.


End file.
